Distraction
by LosingInThemyscirian
Summary: A ficlet set after “Stolen Glances, Missed Chances, Lonely Dances,” the sequel to my story "Vigil of the Dark Angel" and the one written by kreleia, "Diana's Letter."


**_DISCLAIMER:_** Don't own anything associated with the show… I just like playing with the characters in it from time to time. Dance Monkeys! Dance!  
**_RATING: _**T - Teen  
**_PAIRINGS: _**Batman/Wonder Woman  
**_SPOILERS:_** None  
**_SUMMARY:_** A ficlet set after _"Stolen Glances, Missed Chances, Lonely Dances," _the sequel to my story _"Vigil of the Dark Angel"_ and the one written by kreleia, _"Diana's Letter."_

**_A/N: _**This is a little ficlet to try and get this series back on track. My collaborator has been in a rut and I hope this give her a little sure to check out **kreleia's** fic _"Diana's Letter"_ as well as my stories _"Vigil of the Dark Angel"_ & _"Stolen Glances, Missed Chances, Lonely Dances."_ Wish me luck in getting the next Diana portion inspired!

**_ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS:_** I have the most amazing people for my regualr betas. One of which is specifically responsible for making me write this story. She's also directly responsible for making me addicted to CSI Smut Fics, Batman Begins, Wonder Woman Comics, Batman Comics, Justice League Cartoons, Clois Fics and Hanson's Diet Black Cherry Natural Soda... But I suppose some of it is payback for the hangovers I've given her, and the costumes I have aided in overtaking her brains, not to mention helping to make it possible for her to move out to Colorado, so I guess we're almost even. LOL

**_REVIEWS: _**Reviews are the way I know if people are enjoying the work or not. So, if you leave one, THANKS! And if not, I hope you found at least a little something to brighten your day, and thanks for taking the time to read.

* * *

The air slowly passes through his nostrils, barely flaring them as it escapes. With each breath, he relaxes into the moment further. With each breath he can feel her scent intoxicating him more and more.

With a feather's touch, he runs his fingers down the side of her face, along her jaw, around her proud chin, and descending the smooth hallow of her throat. Her flawless skin, warm and inviting to the touch is finer than the richest fabric he has ever encountered. His breath blows gently over her collarbone as he traces the statuesque lines with the tip of his nose.

When she shifts with tension a devilish smile plays at the corners of his mouth. He turns to watch his hand as he starts to drag the back of his knuckle along the top of her breastbone. She arches with the delicate touch descending between the luxurious flesh of her perfect breasts and shudders when he softly wafts a breath over a peak.

A predatory smile overtakes his face as he prepares to draw the first morsel of paradise to his lips. A sigh of pure delight escapes his throat, and he is thrown back into reality with a fierce jolt.

"If you're still with us, Mr. Wayne…" The pompous tone told him it was that same board member who was still speaking since he drifted off. "Could we please have your vote on the matter at hand?"

Bruce turned to look at Lucius Fox and rolled his eyes with all the disdain a multi-billionaire playboy could muster. Instead of making the man repeat himself, Bruce fell back on his favorite little trick. He smoothly stood up from his seat and buttoned his suit jacket before tossing it into Lucius' lap. "I really have no interest in whatever it is you've been droning on about for…" He glanced uncaringly at his watch and continued, "However long it's been. I'll just give Lucius my proxy and find something far more entertaining to hold my interest."

"Gentlemen," he bowed curtly to all assembled and gave them a limp salute before making his final exit.

As the elevator ascended to the helipad, he shot off a quick text message to Lucius. "B Sure 2 drop all stock in his Co. B4 he launches nxt failure."

When the doors opened to the roof, he received a reply, "Done yesterday. +7% profit, down 5% DJ opening." Bruce chuckled to himself as he gave his pilot the signal to fire up the chopper. Lucius was always one step ahead of the curve, and it was good to have someone he could trust.

With business concluded for the day, he had other things on his mind. Namely, the recently arrived princess who was making it increasingly difficult for him to concentrate. Something needed to be done about that. He just had to figure out exactly what that something would be.


End file.
